familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia:Be bold
'Be' BOLD! The Genealogy wikia community encourages users to be bold when updating pages. s like ours develop faster when everybody helps to fix problems, correct grammar, add facts, make sure the wording is accurate, etc. We expect everyone to be bold and help make Genealogy wikia the best global source for genealogy research and information. How many times have you read something and thought, "Why aren't these pages copy-edited?" Genealogy wikia not only allows you to add to, revise, and edit the article — it wants you to do it. It does require some amount of Also, of course, others here will edit what you write. Do not take it personally. They, like all of us, just want to make Genealogy wikia as good as it can possibly be. Also, when you see a conflict in a talk page, do not be just a "mute spectator". Be bold and drop your opinion there. … but don't be reckless. Though the boldness of contributors like you is one of Genealogy wikia's most precious assets, it is important that contributors do not edit recklessly. "Being Bold" does not excuse a disregard for verifiability, and the other common sense guidelines. However, any changes you make that turn out badly can be reverted, often quite painlessly. It is important not to be insulted if your changes are reverted or edited further. Although users often display The unintended consequences of certain significant changes can be more lasting, for better or for worse. This includes changes that are difficult to undo for technical reasons, like Also, substantial changes or deletions to the articles on complex, controversial subjects with long histories, such as the or , or to featured articles should be done with extra care. In many cases, the text as you find it has come into being after long and arduous negotiations between people of diverse backgrounds and points of view. A careless edit to such an article might stir up a hornet's nest, and other users who are involved in the page may become defensive. If you would like to make a significant edit to an article on a controversial subject (not just a simple ), it is a useful idea to first read the article in its entirety and skim the comments on the talk page. In the absence of discussion and Non-article namespaces Although it is generally fine to be bold in updating articles, it is easier to cause problems in other namespaces by editing without due care. The admonition "but do not be reckless" is especially important in other namespaces. Being bold in updating or creating categories and templates can have far reaching consequences. This is because category changes – and even more so template changes – can affect a large number of pages with a single edit. Templates, moreover, may have complex source code that can easily be broken by untested changes. Because of these concerns, many heavily used templates are It is generally recommended that you not edit another Wikian's user page, or comments left on talk pages (other than your own, and even then do not be reckless). Fixing vandalism is nearly always welcome, even on user pages; specific users will let you know if they find your changes inappropriate. See also * Ignore all rules * How to edit a page * Editing policy * (dare to know) * BOLD, revert, discuss cycle * wikipedia:Wikipedia:Article Rescue Squadron Category:Policy